


Crocodile Dad's big date

by CyanideOreos, TheLadySyk0



Series: The New Alternia [10]
Category: Homestuck, The new alternia series - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Lusii, Romance, date, old people romance, parenting, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideOreos/pseuds/CyanideOreos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: Crocodile Dad is getting ready for a night on the town with his date.





	Crocodile Dad's big date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I was supposed to do an update of Ten little fingers and ten little toes but... It's Valentine's day how could I let this opportunity go by? Get ready for some tooth-rotting fluff as we watch a pair of old lusii go on a date.

Crocodile Dad frowned at himself in the mirror, tugging slightly at the orange hawaiian shirt he wore over his white scales. He turned this way and that, giving himself a good look in the mirror and sighing at his large furred belly. He patted his tummy, wondering what century  _ that _ happened. He certainly was not the deadly and streamlined armored lizard lusus of his youth!

Minnie giggled. She was a highschooler now and had her own valentines date to get to, but she didn’t mind helping her dad before she left. She reached up, standing on her tippy-toes to wind a white bowtie around his neck, tying it for him in the front.

“Don’t worry dad.” Minnie kissed him on the cheek. “You look nice! You’ll knock her dead!”

Crocodile Dad put a paw to his chest, giving his daughter an affronted look.

Minnie rolled her eyes “It’s an expression! I just mean that she’ll be impressed!”

Crocodile Dad let out a relieved sigh.

The doorbell rang and Minnie grinned as Crocodile Dad managed to look both incredibly nervous and excited.

Minnie giggled. “There she is!” She set her father’s hat on his head before getting behind him and pushing him towards the door.

If Crocodile Dad could sweat he would be sweating bullets right now. He chirped, his paws going to his hat and bowtie, making sure that they were straight one last time before he opened the door.

“Oh the flowers!” Minnie took a bouquet of roses off the table and set them in her father’s hands. “Don’t forget the flowers!”

He chirped gratefully at his daughter, giving her a gentle nuzzle before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

The creature on the other side of the door was a tiny mass of white fluff about the size of a capybara. She sat on her hind legs, a tiny fluffy paw adjusting the large round glasses on her face, magnifying her black beady eyes. Four pairs of dragonfly wings buzzed slightly behind her as she looked up and Crocodile Dad. She had a tiny pink purse slung over one shoulder.

A tiny paw came to rest on one side of her face as she smiled up at Crocodile dad. “Chu!”   


Crocodile dad practically melted. She was the most perfect little thing he had ever seen. He was the luckiest lusus in the world tonight. He remembered the day he first met her, volunteering as the preschool teacher in the parenting facility that Crocodile Dad helped run with his grown son Jukilo. She had recently retired from lususing, earning the title of “Nana” rather than “Mother” Otterfly, but had traveled to Earth to volunteer with their efforts. They had gotten to talking and had bonded through their love of children and well…

Crocodile Dad hadn’t really thought of dating after his mate had left early in his lususing years. But he asked, and she said yes!

“Hi Miss Otterfly.” Minnie was barely able to suppress a giggle at her father’s reaction. She leaned down to shake the little lusus’s paw. “How are you today?”

“CharEEP!” She squeaked gleefully.

“Oh I’m sorry.  _ Nana _ Otterfly.” Minnie corrected herself after being lovingly chastised. “Are you two ready for your big date?”

“Chucka-chucka Chareep!” Nana Otterfly exclaimed.

Crocodile dad startled himself, suddenly snapping out of his smitten stupor in time to remember that he had a bouquet of roses for the lusus. He chirred, leaning low to present the offering.

Nana Otterfly cooed, putting a tiny fluffy paw to her chest and then to her cheeks, just absolutely touched at the gift. The bouquet was nearly as large as she was. She took one rose from the bundle, holding it with both fluffy paws, sniffing it and-

She took a large bite, severing the bloom from the rest of the stem.

“Uh….” Minnie put up a finger hesitantly. “Nana Otterfly?…”

The tiny lusus offered another rose from the bouquet to Crocodile Dad. The larger lusus accepted it, a paw to his chest and a smitten look on his face. He also took a bite of the rose, both creatures happily crunching for a minute.

“Okay….” Minnie clapped, stepping away from the door. “You two have fun ok? Don’t get into trouble.”

Nana Otterfly put a tiny paw to her hip, chirping something that sounded sassy, Crocodile Dad immediately blushing.

Minnie snorted. “Alright, then don’t get into  _ too _ much trouble.” Before closing the door on them. 

Crocodile Dad turned to his date with a smile and a inquisitive “Chirr?”

Nana Otterfly nodded with an enthusiastic “Chareep!” gathering her tiny handbag and the bouquet. Crocodile Dad offered to carry the bouquet as it was nearly the same size as the smaller lusus, but she refused, choosing instead to waddle with it to the car, looking like a bouquet with little fluffy white feet, extremely protective of the gift she had been given.

Crocodile Dad led her to his car, a large van that Earl had modified for his use. He opened the car door open for Nana Otterfly. She jumped into the passenger side, bouquet held in her mouth as she struggled for a moment to wiggle in, her hind legs kicking uselessly at the air before Crocodile Dad offered her a paw to help her in.

She chirped gratefully, her tiny kitten paw in his large talons as he gently helped her up. She fluttered onto the seat and buckled her seatbelt, fixing her large glasses and settling in with the bouquet on her tiny furry lap.

Crocodile Dad chirped inquisitively at her, buckling his own seatbelt.

She nodded, cheeping back an affirmative.

And with that Crocodile Dad drove them to the restaurant.   
  
  


 

The manager had been puzzling over the online reservation he had gotten for that night.

HELLO HUMAN MANAGER OF HUMAN ESTABLISHMENT!” The printout of the reservation read. “HOW ARE YOU? I AM FINE. YES. I WOULD BE LIKING TO PROCURE ONE OF YOUR FINEST TABLES FOR THE HUMAN ROMANCE HOLIDAY. WE WILL BE NEEDING A SPACE OF CONSIDERABLE SIZE AS I AM A GENTLEMAN OF CONSIDERABLE GIRTH. OH HO HO! THAT WAS NOT A JOKE. MY DATE MAY REQUIRE A BOOSTER SEAT TO REACH THE TABLE AS SHE IS OF A SMALLER SPECIES. I WILL ASK FOR THERE TO BE CANDLES FOR THE EVENING AS I AM TOLD THAT SMALL FIRES OF THIS NATURE ARE TYPICAL OF EARTH ROMANCE. WE WILL HAVE A BOUQUET OF ROSES AS AN APPETIZER.

A MOST HAPPY HUMAN ROMANCE HOLIDAY TO YOU AS WELL!

CROCODILE DAD

The manager passed the note to his lead server. “What do you think this means?”

The server pointed out into the main lobby. “Probably that.”

A very large white crocodile wearing a hat, bow tie and flowery hawaiian shirt shuffled into the restaurant, something tiny and fluffy trotting in after, adjusting a pair of large glasses with a tiny kitten-like paw and carrying a tiny purse.

The crocodile trudged over to the front desk, slipping a piece of paper across the counter.

The manager stared at Crocodile Dad, their eyebrows nearly touching their hairline. “What the hell is that?”

The main server looked over the manager’s shoulder at the paper Crocodile Dad had slid across the counter. “It’s a coupon, sir.”

The manager looked back at them. “...huh?”

The server took the coupon off the counter. “Two-for-one Valentine’s day special!” They smiled at the lusii. “Well I’m happy for the both of you!” They ushered Crocodile Dad and Nana Otterfly to a table. “We don’t usually serve roses as a starter, but Carl went to the flower shop on the corner to pick some up for us.”

The server put a booster seat up for Nana Otterfly, helping her up with a gracious hand. Another server procured a large couch cushion for Crocodile Dad as he was unable to fit any of their chairs, but damn if they were going to have a guest sit on the floor. The server who was presumably Carl rushed in with a paper bag, pulling out a bouquet of roses and setting them in the vase in the center of the table.

Nana Otterfly chirped and clapped her tiny fuzzy paws. Crocodile Dad crooned appreciatively and took his hat off to the servers with a little bow.

There was a round of pleased laughter from the smiling servers, the main server bowed back and gave the two lusii their menus.

“Give us a call when you decide what to order!” They waved, throwing the couple a thumbs up before leaving.

Nana Otterfly cheeped, nosing open her menu and holding her glasses at the tip of her fuzzy nose to read the entrees. She spotted something and chirped excitedly, Crocodile Dad leaning over with an inquisitive huff. She pointed at something on the menu and he chirred and nodded in agreement. They summoned the waiter and pointed at the items they wanted, their waiter smiling and writing down the order.

“Right away!”

Crocodile Dad reached a paw across the table, Nana Otterfly putting a tiny fuzzy paw over his. The both of them waited at the table, paw in paw, gazing into each other’s eyes and occasionally eating a rose from the vase on the table.

Their food arrived and the couple both had the “endless shrimp” option on the menu.

“Good god,” the manager whispered as they watched Crocodile Dad pour an entire tray of shrimp into his maw and crunch them whole. “With him it might actually  _ be _ endless shrimp…”

The main server shrugged, picking up a stack of menus. “Well maybe you should have thought about that before you listed it as _ endless  _ shrimp.”

Nana Otterfly crunched happily through a couple of whole shrimp, tiny fangs ripping into the little carapaces. She licked her paws with a tiny pink tongue

Crocodile Dad chittered, reaching across to lovingly remove a shrimp tail from behind one of her fuzzy round ears. She chirped, cleaning her muzzle with both paws before leaning up to lick across Crocodile Dad’s snout, both creatures sharing a loving nuzzle.

They finished their meal, their server taking away their plates and looking impressed at the fact that not even any shells were left after the meal. Crocodile Dad left a large tip as usual, these kids were working their way through college afterall, and the couple as on their way.

It was raining when they left the restaurant. Nana Otterfly sneezed, her fur bristling up with the chill.

Crocodile Dad didn’t exactly have a jacket for her to borrow, so he did the next best thing. He took off his hat and set it on the smaller creature’s head, the much larger hat making a sort of umbrella for her against the rain.

She pushed the brim of the hat up with both paws, smiling up at him and adjusting her glasses. “Chareep!” She cooed appreciatively.

Crocodile Dad blushed, waving the praise off. He led the both of them to their next destination, Nana Otterfly’s tiny feet papping on the concrete next to him.

  
  
  


The madame of the dance studio was at the front desk, tapping at her computer when a tiny fuzzy paw slid a piece of paper over the counter towards her. She looked up and a tiny fuzzy face wearing spectacles looked back at her.

Nana Otterfly was currently hanging from the counter. “Chareep!”

Crocodile Dad shook off his wet plating at the door, padding across the hardwood to stand behind Nana Otterfly.

The madame looked shocked, her lipsticked mouth hanging open. “....What the hell is that?”

One of the instructors leaned over her shoulder to look at the paper on the desk. “Oh! It’s a coupon.” She looked over to Crocodile Dad and Nana Otterfly. “Two for one beginning ballroom dancing lessons?”

Crocodile Dad and Nana Otterfly nodded happily.

The instructor led them back into the studio. “Well then let’s get you two started!”

The two lusii were led into a wide-open space that was well-lit with waxed floorboards. There was a wall of mirrors on one side, reflecting the human couples who were already gathered there for a Valentine’s day dance. Crocodile Dad waved at a couple of dads he recognized from the parenting facility he helped run. Terry and his husband Peter were currently raising a little greenblood and Crocodile Dad was always there for them if they needed advice.

Terry giggled from across the room, signing to Crocodile Dad a congratulations on his hot date. Peter gave him a thumbs up.

Nana Otterfly took a tiny pair of dancing shoes out of her purse, slipping them on her little paw feet before hanging her purse on the coat rack. She peeped, striking a pose for Crocodile Dad, her tail swishing eagerly.

Crocodile Dad clapped, barking out an appreciative growl.

Nana Otterfly blushed, waving the praise off with one paw, the other paw to her cheek.

The instructors came to the front of the room, guiding the many couples on how to properly do a waltz. The human and one lusii couple did their best to copy the steps, all of them fumbling and awkward but happy to be learning something new with their respective mates.

Nana Otterfly had to hover in order to be the right height for her and Crocodile Dad to dance. Crocodile Dad held her little paws gently as the two of them swayed to the music together in the dance studio, giggling whenever they missed a move or went the wrong direction. Once Crocodile Dad slipped on the waxed boards and fell on his back. Nana Otterfly immediately fluttered over to his side, peeping worriedly. Crocodile Dad retrieved his hat, putting it back on his head before assuring Nana Otterfly that he was alright. She sighed a breath of relief, one paw to her fuzzy chest and giving him a quick nuzzle before he got back up again.

They got back to dancing, trying out the Foxtrot and the Tango before Crocodile Dad noticed that Nana Otterfly was beginning to slow, her wings buzzing arduously to keep her in the air to dance with him.

Crocodile Dad chirred out a quiet question, tilting his head slightly. Nana Otterfly peeped peevishly, waving off the concern with a tiny kitten paw but Crocodile Dad persisted gently. She sighed and blushed, admitting in a tiny series of cheeps that she was tired, but that she didn’t want to stop dancing!

Crocodile Dad chuckled and opened his arms, offering to carry her for the next dance. She smiled, settling herself in his arms, one of his giant taloned paws covering the entirety of her back as they swayed to the music. Nana Otterfly sighed gently, resting her tiny chin on his shoulder as the music began to wind down.

The last bars of the music played out and the rest of the couples in the class laughed, clapping and sharing kisses and hugs. Crocodile Dad and Nana Otterfly stared into each other’s eyes, sharing a purr and a loving nuzzle.

The couples wandered out of the dance studio and into the parking lot. The moon was bright overhead, illuminating their happy faces as they laughed, kissed or practiced dance steps together on the way back to their cars.

Terry and Peter were hunched over Terry’s phone, signing to their daughter over facetime that they would be back from their date soon. Their troll daughter giggled, signing back to get home safely.

Crocodile Dad couldn’t help but smile, happy to have helped place the troll child in such a loving and understanding home. Troll children with disabilities were new on Alternia, and the humans were a big help in making sure they grew up happy and healthy.

Nana Otterfly also smiled, waving to the couple when they looked up from the phone, both couples sharing a friendly smile and wave before going to their respective cars.

This time Crocodile Dad was ready to help Nana Otterfly into the car with a helping paw. She chirred appreciatively and Crocodile Dad chuckled. She buckled her seatbelt, looking up at Crocodile Dad with an inquisitive chirr.

Crocodile Dad smiled, shaking his head. There was one more stop for the night is she was interested, but it was a secret!

She smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

 

 

They drove to a dock. Crocodile Dad parking and helping Nana Otterfly out of the car. The moon was high overhead, shining bright in the water, trees hung wispy branches over the shore, a wind whispering gently as it blew through the muggy night. Crocodile Dad leaned low so that he could hold her paw in his and they walked out onto the dock.

The dock was lined on either side with mismatched candles, flickering gently in the night and sending out puddles of warm light. Earl was at the end of the dock, dressed in his usual white wife beater, but this time there was also a black bow tie around his neck. His pontoon boat was behind him, the same mismatched candles on the dock lining the bow.

Nana Otterfly gasped, a tiny paw to her mouth, the candles and moonlight reflecting off her glasses.

Earl smiled, the ends of his mustache turning up and his missing teeth showing. He bowed low to Nana Otterfly, taking her paw and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Well Ah-Shon-tay Miss Mad-eh-moi-sell,” He greeted. “We gots ourselves here a boney-fide Florida-style gondola ride.”

Crocodile Dad and Nana Otterfly boarded the “gondola” and Earl took his place at the helm, piloting them through the Florida swamps. He sang a variety of “Italian” songs that were more or less “When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie” crooned in a bad Italian accent.

Crocodile Dad sat at the bow of the boat, Nana Otterfly next to him, paw in paw as they gazed out at the moon over the water, sending shocks of pure white light against their fur. She leaned against his scaley hide and he brushed a bit of fur from her face.

Crocodile Dad knew that he was an old Crocodile. He had retired from lususing after Jukilo only to come back out of retirement to raise his little Minnie on Earth. Minnie was almost grown now, and he could begin to see the beautiful and confident human she was about to be. He was so proud of her, and part of him knew deep in his bones that there wouldn’t be time for another after her, Earth and Florida would be his  _ last _ home. He was so very proud of his children and who they grew to be, and so knew that when he did leave it would be with a light and joyful heart.

Nana Otterfly held his paw, leaning up to nuzzle his snout gently.

He smiled, looking down at her, the moon reflected in her glasses and nuzzled her back.

Though there was still time yet before that. And Crocodile Dad was going to make the most of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you liked!!! What was your favorite part?


End file.
